Jusqu'au dernier moment
by Myoune
Summary: Songfic one shot. HPDM. Le champs de bataille. La baguettte pointée sur Harry. Draco avouera til ses sentiments avant la fin ? R


**Titre : **Jusqu'au dernier moment

**Auteur : **Myounaparte

**Beta-lectrice** : Cat of the west

**Disclamer: **Touts les personnages et l'idée base de l'histoire appartiennent à J.K.Rowling.

**Genre : **Song-Fic, Death-fic, One-Shot. POV Draco Malfoy

**Chanson: **"Spring" Album Rosenrot, du groupe de métal Allemand "Rammstein"

**  
Base : **Prise en compte des tomes I, II, III, IV, V.

**Couple : **Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy

**« Bonne lecture »**

Auf einer Brücke ziemlich hoch  
Hält ein Mann die Arme auf  
Da steht er nun und zögert noch  
Die Menschen strömen gleich zu auf

Sur un pont assez haut  
Un homme se tient les bras levés  
Il est là et il hésite encore  
La foule accourt aussitôt vers lui

**HDHDHDHDHD**

Voldemort te veux.

Il tu pour t'enrager, te provoquer, pour te déloger.

Il y prend plaisir. Le ministère a décidé de vous confronter.

Alors que toi, tu ne demandes qu'à vivre, ils veulent en finir.

Tu es le seul, l'unique. Le Survivant.

Toute l'Angleterre t'acclame.

Tu as réussi l'impossible. Plusieurs fois.

Repousser les ténèbres, c'est ta spécialité.

Et tu t'apprêtes à remettre ça.

Tu as vaincu Voldemort une fois. Ils s'attendent à ce que tu le refasses.

Un bonne fois pour toute peut être.

Tu es celui qui a percé mon cœur et s'y est logé.

Personne. Je n'aimais personne. Je n'avais jamais aimé personne.

Il m'était inconcevable d'aimer. Interdit.

Mais je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

Un véritable exploit.

Moi, le prince des Serpentard, le Malfoy par excellence

Oui moi, fils de mangemort, et à l'époque, futur mangemort.

Je suis tombé sous ton charme la première fois que je t'ai vu.

Tu es entré dans ma sombre vie, tu l'as illuminée.

Des cheveux noir corbeau, une peau dorée à souhait.

Des émeraudes brillantes dans les yeux.

Une attitude de félin, indomptable. Des lèvres comme un bouton de rose.

Et une cicatrice, maudite.

Je t'aime, je t'admire, je m'inquiète pour toi.

Je mourrai pour toi. Je tuerai pour toi.

Je croyais que tu n'avais qu'un seul mot à dire, et j'obéirai.

J'avais tord. J'ai suivi les valeurs que m'avaient enseignées mon père.

J'étais engagé du mauvais coté. Et très impliqué.

Je suis devenu un espion pour toi. Pour me donner une chance.

Un espoir de pouvoir te sauver. Te voir à nouveau sourire.

Ceux qui te soutiennent : Tous des menteurs.

Ils te jettent dans la fosse aux lions. De bon cœur.

Pour sauver leurs misérables existences.

Je ne peux rien y faire. Mais je vais t'aider.

**DHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

Auch ich lass mir das nicht entgehen  
Das will ich aus der Nähe sehen  
Ich stelle mich in die erste Reihe und schreie ...  
Der Mann will von der Brücke steigen  
Die Menschen fangen an zu hassen  
Sie bilden einen dichten Reigen  
Und wollen ihn nicht nach unten lassen  
So steigt er noch mal nach oben  
und der Mob fängt an zu toben  
Sie wollen seine Innereien und schreien

Moi aussi, je ne veux pas manquer ça  
Je veux voir ça de près  
Je me mets au premier rang et je crie ...  
L'homme veut redescendre du pont  
Les gens commencent à lui crier leur haine  
Ils forment un cercle serré et ne veulent pas le laisser descendre  
Alors il remonte une nouvelle fois  
Et la populace se déchaîne  
Ils veulent ses tripes et ils crient

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

Toute la communauté sorcière a placée ces espoirs en toi.

Tu n'avais rien demandé.

Et te voila forcé à te battre pour des gens que tu ne connais même pas.

Tu sembles tellement loin de toutes les horreurs de la guerre.

Un ange traîné dans la boue. Voila l'image que j'ai de toi.

Poudlard est bien morose. Le dîner est servi dans la grande salle.

Tu es bien calme. Un peu pale. Tu n'as pas mangé grand chose.

Et tu ne dormiras pas beaucoup non plus.

Pourtant tu devras être au meilleur de ta forme pour demain.

Pour donner espoir et envie de combattre aux troupes, pour rivaliser avec l'ennemi.

Et surtout pour l'éliminer.

Je m'assois sur la chaise à coté de toi.

Tu te tournes vers moi et fixe mon bras gauche.

Je sais à quoi tu penses. Je suis marqué.

Je suis un Mangemort, un ennemi. Et un espion.

Je n'ai pas voulu tout ça. Mais je n'ai rien fait pour empêcher une telle dégradation.

-Harry

Ton prénom dans ma bouche t'as fais revenir de tes pensées.

Je te souri franchement et encre mon regard dans le tien.

Ma main droite effectue le même mouvement que fois ou nous nous sommes revue à Poudlard.

Tu t'étonnes de voir ma main, ouverte, attendant la tienne.

Je n'arrive pas a décodé l'expression que j'ai vu dans tes yeux.

Celle qui est passée au moment où tu as serré ma main.

De la tristesse ? Sûrement.

De la résignation ? Pourquoi.

Mon coeur s'est emballé quand ta main froide à toucher la mienne.

J'aurai voulu t'attirer vers moi. Et te dire des mots doux à l'oreille.

Te réconforter. Car tu dois être encore plus à nerf que les autres.

Le poids du monde sorcier repose sur tes épaules.

Au lieu de ça, je te souhaite une bonne soirée.

Et je m'éclipse, pour mieux te surveiller cette nuit.

Comme je l'avais prédis, tu ne dors pas.

Tu es au sommet de la tour d'astronomie et tu contemples le ciel étoilé.

Tu es si beau sous les étoiles. Non, tu es beau tout le temps.

Je te désires si fort certaines fois qu'il m'était impossible de suivre une conversation.

Ton corps m'appelle. Et je me laisse emporter.

Tu me regardes arriver vers toi. Tu m'attends.

Je suis maintenant tellement prés de toi que je ressens la chaleur émanant de ton corps.

Cette fois c'est toi qui fais le pas en trop. Nos souffles saccadés se mêlent.

Je voudrai en profiter et cueillir un baisé sur tes lèvres rouges.

Tu poses ta tête dans le creux de mon cou et tes bras encerclent ma taille.

Je place mes bras dans ton dos. Je profite un maximum de ce moment.

Tu ne m'en offrira pas d'autre plus intime.

Je respire l'odeur de tes cheveux. Ils ont si doux sur mon nez.

Ton cœur bas aussi vite que le mien.

Pourquoi ?

Est-ce que je pourrai jamais faire battre ton cœur comme ça ?

Pour qui ?

Qui as-tu peur de perdre dans cette guerre ?

Moi j'ai peur de te perdre.

Je t'aime. Et j'aimerai le crier haut et fort.

**DHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

Spring  
Erlöse mich  
Spring  
Enttäusch mich nicht  
Spring für mich  
Spring ins Licht, spring

Saute  
Délivre-moi  
Saute  
Ne me déçois pas  
Saute pour moi  
Saute dans la lumière, saute

**HDHDHDHDHDHD**

Les sorciers n'attendent que ça : La délivrance ultime.

Nombreux vont fuir le combat.

Tu vas te battre avec une poignée homme à tes cotés.

T'engager dans une bataille finale la tête baissée.

Pendant que les autres attendront le verdict.

Les collines au nord de Pré-au-lard ont été choisies.

C'est là que le Mal et le Bien s'affronteront une derrière fois.

Il y aura des pertes dans les deux camps.

Mais un seul d'entre eux sera victorieux.

C'est l'heure.

Nous avançons vers notre destin.

Le village est désert. C'est une ville fantôme.

Le pub des trois ballais est fermé.

Tout ici pu la peur. Les aurors ont peur.

J'ai peur. Peur pour Harry.

C'est fou ce que ça peux vous paralyser ce sentiment.

Je n'ai qu'une envie. Attraper ta main, mon soleil, et de transplaner loin de tout ça.

C'est lâche, et égoïste. Mais tu ne comprendrais pas.

Nous marchons encore. Cette fois, cote à cote.

Je vais devoir m'éclipser. Rejoindre mon supposé camp.

Mais je recule ce moment, profitant de ta présence.

Nous nous rapprochons du lieu fatidique. Il faut vraiment que j'y aille.

-J'y vais. A bientôt.

Oui, on va se revoir, dans quelques minutes.

Et alors j'assommerai ceux de ton camp et tuerai ceux du mien.

Je veillerai sur toi. C'est une promesse. Personne ne te menacera.

Je les tuerai tous.

**DHDHDHDHDHDH**

Jetzt fängt der Mann zu weinen an  
(Heimlich schiebt sich eine Wolke)  
Fragt sich - was hab ich getan  
(vor die Sonne, es wird kalt)  
Ich wollte nur zur Aussicht gehen  
(die Menschen laufen aus den Reihen)  
und in den Abendhimmel sehen  
Und sie schreien  
Spring  
Sie schreien  
Spring  
Erlöse mich  
Spring  
Entäusch mich nicht  
Spring für mich  
Spring ins Licht, spring

Maintenant l'homme commence à pleurer  
(Un nuage passe furtivement ... )  
Il se demande - Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait  
(... devant le soleil, il commence à faire froid)  
Je voulais seulement admirer la vue  
(les gens se dispersent en courant)  
et regarder le ciel du soir  
Et ils crient  
Saute  
Ils crient  
Saute  
Délivre- moi  
Saute  
Ne me déçois pas  
Saute pour moi  
Saute dans la lumière, saute

**DHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

Le combat fait rage. J'ai toujours un œil sur toi.

Tu te bats avec une rage de vivre extraordinaire.

Tes ennemis quels qu'ils soient tombent comme des mouches autours de toi.

Le Seigneur observe ton avancée.

Il sait que j'ai l'occasion de te tuer. Il sait aussi que je ne le ferai pas.

Sait–il que j'attendrai le dernier moment pour t'épauler ?

Me retourner contre lui doit sembler fou.

Mais je le ferai. Pour toi. Pour nous.

Et ensuite pour les autres. Ils ne nous ont pas aidé.

D'un incendio tu te débarrasses des derniers inferis qui se mettaient sur ton chemin.

Désormais la route vers le Lord est libre.

Tu montes sur le sommet de la colline et tu lui fais face.

Vous vous inclinez, signe que le duel va commencer.

Les sorts fusent. Etrangement vous restez à une certaines distances l'un de l'autre.

Vous semblez craindre quelque chose.

Mon inquiétude pour toi me pousse à me rapprocher.

Ça va être le moment. Celui ou j'entre en scène.

Celui où le chevalier sauve la demoiselle en détresse.

Celui où le prince sauve sa bien aimée.

Je m'élance vers toi, Harry. Tu sembles surpris.

Tu ne me menaces pas, ta baguette toujours pointée vers Voldemort.

Il ne se méfie pas. Il me fait confiance. Je me place à ses cotés

J'esquive un sort en poussant Harry par terre.

Le temps de me relever et c'est moi qui suis touché.

Le sort résonne dans ma tête comme un écho dans la vallée.

« Imperium, Imperium, Imperium »

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

Heimlich schiebt sich eine Wolke  
Vor die Sonne, es wird kalt  
Doch tausend Sonnen brennen nur für dich

Un nuage passe furtivement devant le soleil  
Il commence à faire froid  
Et pourtant mille soleils brillent rien que pour toi

**DHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

Je suis désolé mon amour. Je ne me contrôle pas.

Je suis faible. Je suis manipulé.

Je ne veux pas te tuer. Mais je me tourne vers toi.

Je ne peux pas l'en empêcher. Ma baguette te menace.

Les larmes de la douleur coulent déjà sur mon visage.

Tu es le Soleil de ma vie. Tu m'as lentement consumé.

Comme je regrette de n'avoir pas suivi mon cœur.

Il va exploser dans ma poitrine.

Résistant quelque peu, j'articule difficilement :

-Je t'aime.

Tu me souris tendrement.

Je suis brisé. Anéantit. Ce sourire semble chargé de sens.

Partages-tu les mêmes sentiments ? Si oui, dit le moi.

La douleur de te perdre maintenant est encore plus insoutenable.

Voldemort se sert de ce moment de faiblesse de mon esprit.

Il me fait prononcer l'impardonnable. Le sort de la Mort.

Le jet de lumière verte touche ta poitrine.

Et tu t'effondres. Sans vie.

Je t'ai tué.

Tu n'as rien fais pour esquiver

Tu m'as laisser te délivré. T'évader de ce monde cruel.

Tu m'as délibérément quitté. Alors que je t'aimais.

Je te hais pour ça.

Tu ne m'as même pas répondu.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

Ich schleich mich heimlich auf die Brücke  
Trete ihm von hinten in den Rücken  
Erlöse ihn von diesem Schmach und schrei ihm nach  
Spring  
Erlöse dich  
Spring  
Enttäusch mich nicht  
Spring für mich  
Enttäusch mich nicht

Je me glisse en cachette sur le pont  
Lui donne un coup de pied par derrière dans le dos  
pour le délivrer de cette honte et je lui crie  
Saute  
Délivre-toi  
Saute  
Ne me déçois pas  
Saute pour moi  
Saute, ne me déçois pas

**DHDHDHDHDHDH**

Voldemort s'éloigne, satisfait. Son emprise sur moi disparaît.

Je tombe à genoux sur l'herbe brûlée.

Je n'y vois plus rien. Les larmes brouillent ma vue.

Une douce lumière apparaît. Ton corps brille.

Un fantôme apparaît au dessus. Quelque chose te retient ici.

Sûrement ce lien avec Voldemort. La Prophétie.

Celle de tous tes problèmes. Je la hais.

_« et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... » _

Il t'a tué à travers moi.

Il ne pouvait vivre tant que le Survivant n'avait pas expié.

Je le tuerai pour toi.

-Attend moi !

La haine me donne une nouvelle force.

Je me relève tout en le cherchant du regard.

J'aperçois son dos. Il est à ma merci.

Une formule, un coup de baguette.

C'est fini. Il est bel et bien mort.

J'entends des cris de joie venant de tes amis.

Ces acolytes eux, n'ont pas apprécié le show.

Je les aie trahis.

Je dois mourir.

Les jets verts arrivent vers moi.

Je m'empreigne de l'odeur de la victoire.

De cette satisfaction personnelle d'avoir accompli quelque chose de bien dans ma vie.

Je vois ma vie défiler.

Notre première rencontre. Nos disputes.

Les matchs de Quiddich. Mes rêves. Mes envies.

Mes sentiments. Mon amour.

Tu es prés de moi, sous ta forme spectrale.

Tu vas m'accompagner dans ce moment.

Ce terrible moment que nobre de gens redoute.

La mort. Est-ce douloureux ?

Tout ce que tu me réponds c'est cette phrase qui me fait regretter.

-Je t'aime Draco.

Les larmes redoublent d'intensité.

Je voudrai te prendre dans mes bras. Te sentir contre moi.

J'aurai voulu te faire l'amour. T'embrasser à en perdre le souffle.

Je voulais tout ça.

-Pardon.

Tout est ma faute.

J'ai tout gâché.

Je n'ai pas eu ton courage pour te l'avouer plus tôt.

Je n'ai rien fait pour améliorer notre relation.

J'avais peur de ta réaction. Peur que tu me rejettes.

Alors j'ai transformé mon amour pour toi en haine pour ceux qui m'ont pris ton coeur.

La seule façon de me faire remarquer, de te faire penser à moi, était de les haïr.

Et je te haïssais de ne pas vouloir voir a travers.

Je me contentais de nos bagarres à poings fermés pour toucher ton corps.

Et je fantasmais dessus toute la nuit.

Je t'aimais jusqu'au bout et je t'ai nuis jusqu'au bout.

Jusqu'au tout dernier moment.

Je respire une dernière fois.

J'ai juste le temps de te voir disparaître.

C'est moi qui te retenais. Oh mon amour !

-J'arrive.

Fin.

Voila ce qui m'est passé par la tête en écoutant « Spring » de Rammstein.

Une petite review pour avoir votre avis


End file.
